


Gifts (that keep on giving)

by blacktofade



Series: Not a Crowd [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: Shane lifts the covers and peers down. He’s not really sure what he expects to find, but he’s not sure Ryan tucked between the splay of Sara’s legs is it.





	Gifts (that keep on giving)

**Author's Note:**

> Lads, I went maximum horny with this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> It fits somewhere into my poly verse, but IDK where. This is becoming a choose your own adventure, but with more dicks.

Shane wakes to sensation of the bed shifting and the sound of soft breathing. The blinds have been half-opened, meaning it’s far too bright for his poor, sensitive eyes and Shane has to pull the sheets up around his head to block the worst of it.

“ _Ugh_ ,” he grunts, stretching out his legs, his foot connecting with bare skin. He knows Sara complains about shaving, so he’s more than familiar with her prickly, stubbled skin, but the stretch of leg Shane’s foot rubs against is _way_ too hairy to be hers.

Careful not to let in any extra light, Shane lifts the covers and peers down. He’s not really sure what he expects to find, but he’s not sure Ryan tucked between the splay of Sara’s legs is it.

When Ryan lifts his head to meet Shane’s gaze, his mouth is already wet, and Sara’s fingers are tangled in his hair, tugging like the fact that he’s stopped eating her out is a true tragedy.

“Morning,” Ryan says lightly, but then he’s letting Sara pull him back in and the noise of him licking between her folds is enough to help wake Shane up.

He slips his head back out from under the covers and glances over. The hand Sara doesn’t have on Ryan’s head is tightly gripping one of the bars of their headboard and her eyes are clenched tightly. There’s a soft flush, high on her cheeks, and her mouth shines as she wets it with her tongue. Shane’s already hard, and it’s not just his normal morning wood.

“I thought it was _my_ birthday,” he grunts, voice rough from sleep, and Sara turns her head to look at him.

“You were asleep,” she gets out before Ryan must do something _terrible_ to her because she squeaks and rocks downwards. She takes a couple of steadying breaths before continuing. “Ryan brought us breakfast.”

Knowing Ryan, it’s probably crepes from IHOP.

“And now he's eating you out because he was too hungry to wait?”

There’s a muffled laugh from under the sheets and Sara twitches.

“This is for you,” she tells him, eyes falling shut again and Shane reaches out to push hair away from her face.

“Huh,” he says, “‘cause from where I am, it seems like it’s for you.”

“Ryan’s going to fuck me,” she pants and Shane clicks with his mouth.

“Still sounds like it’s for you.”

“He’s going to fuck me _bare_.”

Shane’s sleep-fogged brain turns a little foggier. A hand — one of Ryan’s — slides up in the inside of Shane’s thigh to rub him through his boxer-briefs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans and the corner of Sara’s mouth curls up.

“See?” she says. “It’s for you.”

Shane rolls over, careful not to knee Ryan in the head as he draws Sara in for a kiss. She tastes like toothpaste, like she must have got up to wash and let Ryan in, and Shane feels like maybe he should make an effort. He pulls away, grazing his mouth along her jaw because he can’t help it.

“Don’t stop,” he tells them, but drags himself up out of bed, towards the bathroom.

*

By the time he returns, face washed and teeth brushed, the sheets are hanging off the end of the bed and Ryan’s braced above Sara, fucking her with deep, rolling thrusts of his hips. Sara’s arms and legs are curled tightly around him, her face pressed into his neck like it’s all too much.

The hand Shane was pushing through his hair drops limply to his side and his flagging erection is suddenly not so flagging.

“Holy shit,” he says and Ryan spares him a glance, but doesn’t stop. He has a hand on Sara’s waist and she looks so tiny under him that Shane’s mouth dries out. He sits on the edge of the bed, watching quietly while he finally touches himself. Ryan’s back flexes every time he moves and Sara’s making soft, fucked out noises that are driving Shane half-mad.

“ _Ryan_ ,” she exhales and Shane knows Ryan’s fucking her nice and deep, the way she likes it. She doesn’t even stand a chance against him. They’ve probably been talking about this between themselves for weeks and she must have a lot of pent up frustrations. It actually makes a lot more sense why she’s been practically jumping him most nights when he gets in from work. From the way she’s clutching at Ryan, she’s already too worked up to last, and Shane really does love watching her fall apart.

Her knees open and Ryan immediately presses a hand to the inside of one, pinning it against the mattress and forcing her to stay spread for him. Her noises get louder and Shane can see the way Ryan’s grinding into her, probably teasing at her clit with every thrust, building up to something perfect. And Shane knows if Sara comes, Ryan won’t last — he never does.

Shane has to spit into his hand to slick things up for himself and keep it from being too dry and too much as he jerks himself off. He’s so hard his stomach actually hurts and he wants to get his mouth on Sara already. He compromises by leaning over to drag his teeth along Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan lets out a heavy breath, but doesn’t break rhythm and Shane’s actually impressed.

“How does she feel?” he murmurs and Ryan groans.

“You know how she feels. She’s warm and perfect.”

“Is she going to make you come?”

“What do you think?” Ryan asks sarcastically, but his hips are already falling out of pace like he’s overwhelmed by everything.

He dips down, away from Shane to get his mouth on Sara’s throat and Shane knows he’s biting gently at her from the noises Sara makes.

“I’m almost there,” Sara gets out and Shane moves his hand off his cock to slide it down her stomach, slipping in between their bodies to get two fingers against her clit. It’s an awkward angle and Ryan has to lean back a little, but they make it work, as they always do.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sara hisses, her body arching beautifully as she stretches out, breasts lifting to the perfect height for Shane to lean in and lick across a nipple. She gasps at the touch and seems to buckle under the pressure, coming as she tangles her fingers into Shane’s hair and _pulls_. It’s hard enough to actually hurt, but he lets her do it because all he can focus on is how sexy she looks coming on another man’s cock.

She turns her face towards him and Shane’s there, waiting to slide their mouths together as she floats down from the high, her body soft and supple as Ryan picks up the pace. Ryan noses along the back of Shane’s neck, breathing heavily as he starts making desperate, half cut-off noises.

When Sara pulls away to draw in a shuddering breath, Shane shifts enough to find Ryan’s mouth instead. His kisses are completely different from Sara’s — his lips more insistent, less forgiving as he takes exactly what he wants. He’s a good kisser, but it’s still a new enough sensation to make Shane’s stomach flip in excitement. He’s not used to the scratch of a five o’clock shadow as Ryan slips him some tongue.

Ryan’s clumsy, though, and he keeps breathing directly into Shane’s mouth until Shane gives up and moves to trace his lips along Ryan’s cheek to kiss at the skin just below his ear.

“Come inside Sara, Ryan,” he says, voice low and rough. “For me.”

If Shane weren’t so turned on, he’d probably laugh at the sound Ryan makes, but then Sara touches both of their faces with one hand and Ryan’s thrusts turn frantic for a moment before he finally shoves forward to get as deep as he can as he comes.

Sara grunts softly, but even in the midst of his orgasm, Ryan picks up on the fact that it might not be a good noise.

“You okay?” he asks as he drops his head to her shoulder, hips gently rocking though Shane suspects he doesn’t realize he’s doing it.

“Yeah, I’m good,” she says, hand running along his back. “You hit my cervix.”

Shane can’t help but laugh, mostly because he’s accidentally done that to Sara before too. The first time, they’d had to stop halfway through sex because she’d been hunched over with cramps, laughing while simultaneously cursing Shane’s dick. Now, he rubs his hand across her abdomen soothingly while Ryan pulls back enough to give her space while still staying inside her.

“I’m fine,” she insists. “I think you just grazed it.”

“You trying to knock our girl up?”

“Shane,” Sara warns as Ryan immediately looks at Sara in panic.

“I’m not — ” he starts and Sara swats at Shane.

“Don’t listen to him, Ryan. He’s talking shit.”

Shane’s saying exactly what he wants to say — and Sara knows that, but she’s definitely the smarter of the two of them because she’s rightfully trying not to completely overwhelm Ryan. Things are still too new for that. But it’s Shane’s birthday and he wants what he wants.

“Fine,” he relents. “Ryan move out of the way.”

Ryan’s gentle as he pulls out of Sara and Shane’s disappointed that there’s no sudden rush of come following him out, but that just means Shane has to work for it. Ryan tucks himself into the narrow space on Sara’s other side, but seems confused when Shane moves to kneel between his legs. By the time Shane gets his mouth on Ryan’s softening cock, cleaning off come and Sara’s wetness, Ryan’s sputtering out his surprise.

“You — I — ” he says, voice high as he gets his hands on Shane’s face and pushes him back. “I’m too sensitive for you to be that gross.”

“In general?” Shane asks, licking his lips.

“No,” Ryan tells him bluntly, “I mean I’m not sixteen and if you’re trying to get me hard again, it’s not going to happen.”

“Shame,” Shane replies, kissing the side of his cock and moving between Sara’s legs instead. He looks up at her and rubs her thigh gently. “You okay?”

“You know I love it when you’re gross,” she says, pushing her fingers into his hair and pulling.

Shane grins and lets her lead him in the direction of the wetness between her legs. As he licks across her, she tastes the way she always does, but there’s a sharp bitterness to it that’s definitely courtesy of Ryan. He stretches himself out, grinding his cock against the bed as he holds Sara open with his thumbs and presses his tongue into her.

“Fuck, Shane,” she whines and Shane can feel her muscles shifting like she’s trying help push Ryan’s come towards his mouth.

He laps up whatever he can reach, but he can feel wetness leaking down his chin when he moves to tease her clit.

“Why’d you have to get it so deep?” he complains to Ryan as he pulls back to assess his handiwork. Sara’s possibly even messier than before, and as she bears down, more come begins to leak out and Shane presses back in.

He hums happily before pushing two fingers inside, drawing a surprised noise from her. She’s even wetter around his knuckles than he expects, but when he curls them slightly and pulls them back out, he finally gets the rush of come he’s been looking for. He shuts his eyes and savors it, letting the sounds of Sara quietly encouraging him curl around his body.

He’s so into it that it actually startles him when someone taps his hip with the flat of their hand.

“Lift up,” Ryan tells him, somehow now at the end of the bed, tugging at Shane’s underwear in a way that Shane is very much interested in.

He’s sad to lose the friction against his cock from the bed, but when he gets his knees under himself and gives Ryan a little room, Ryan gets a hand on him instead, one that’s wet with spit already and feels like one of the best experiences of Shane’s life.

“C’mon, Shane,” Ryan murmurs, pulling aside the collar of Shane’s shirt to kiss his neck. His grip is perfect around Shane, stroking and drawing him closer to the edge, faster than Shane expects.

He wants to make Sara come again before, but as she tugs at his hair, he thinks he won’t make it.

“Did you get it all?” she asks him and Shane flicks his tongue across her clit and crooks his fingers a little more, turning the end of her sentence into a breathy moan.

In retaliation, Ryan squeezes the tip of his cock and Shane has to stop what he’s doing and press his forehead to Sara’s thigh.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says, his body tensing as Ryan takes him apart like it’s the easiest thing in the world. He comes so hard his ears ring, gasping against Sara’s skin because he can’t remember how to move.

“Jesus,” Ryan says, pulling his hand away when the touch becomes too much for Shane. He holds it up, showing off the mess Shane’s made of palm and wrist and it’s _a lot_ — more than usual. Shane can’t remember the last time he came that much.

“What a waste,” Sara laments and Shane groans and presses his face back against her thigh, because it’s too much to think about what it would have been like if he’d been smart enough to fuck it into her instead. She pats his head and gently shifts against his hand, like a reminder.

With a clearer mind now that he’s come, it’s easy get back between Sara’s legs to give her exactly what she needs. He keeps her filled with his fingers as he worries at her clit with his tongue and lips. She must have been closer than he realized before because it’s barely a minute before she’s clamping her knees around his head and shaking apart. He drags it out as long as he can, drawing every noise possible from her before she slumps bonelessly into the bed and taps his forehead with one finger.

When he pulls his hand away, there’s a dribble of come, but as he goes to lick it up, Sara taps him again.

“You’re done,” she tells him, which is fair, but Shane is — and always has been — greedy. He makes a reluctant noise, but sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his arm.

“Jesus, Shane,” Ryan says, like he’s never seen messy sex before, but he curls his fingers into the front of Shane’s shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

When they break apart, Ryan smacks his lips, looking unsure about the taste, but Shane’s just excited he was willing to at least try it.

“What?” Shane says. “I brushed my teeth.”

Sara laughs as Ryan gives him enough of a shove to topple Shane onto his back.

“I don’t know what I expected,” Ryan complains, but still squishes himself into the space between him and Sara.

Sara fits herself against Ryan’s side, but reaches across him to settle her palm on Shane’s chest.

“Happy birthday,” she says and Shane grabs her hand and presses a kiss to the back of it.

“Best birthday ever,” he replies, winking at Ryan and finally relaxing into the mattress, feeling a lot like maybe breakfast can be postponed just so he can sleep for an extra hour or two. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to share feelings, you can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blacktofade) and [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/).


End file.
